Mr. Jikkou
Nazywam się Nick, mam 28 lat. Moja 7-letnia córka zaginęła. Ostatni raz rozmawiałem z nią zeszłej nocy, zanim położyłem ją do spania. Wcześniej, tego samego dnia, wybrałem się z nią do parku, tak jak zasugerowała moja żona, abym spędził z nią wspólnie czas. Zauważyłem, że podczas naszych przerw w czasie spaceru udawała się w tym samym kierunku, w pobliże lasu. Kiedy ją o to zapytałem w czasie kolacji, odparła: "Rozmawiałam z panem Jikkou!" Zapytałem ją kim jest pan Jikkou, bo nie widziałem nikogo w pobliżu tam, gdzie ona siedziała. Powiedziała: "To był ten najładniejszy ze wszystkich!" To było dziwne, nie zachowywała się jak ona. Nigdy nie była tak szczęśliwa. To przez znęcanie się nad nią innych dzieciaków w szkole i brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony tych cholernych nauczycieli. Przepraszam, że odszedłem od tematu, chodzi mi o to, że nie zachowywała się normalnie. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką powiedziała o panu Jikkou, był jego wygląd. Opisała go tak: "Jest ładny i duży, ma jasnobrązową, spaloną skórę, duże białe oczy i nosi ładny kapelusz i płaszcz!" Resztę nocy zachowywała się w miarę normalnie. Dalej, do dzisiaj, nic się nie działo, ale czuję, że jeśli pan Jikkou ma coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem mojej córki, to mnie teraz tropi. Nie zostawię tak tego. Poszperam i wstawię tu trochę więcej tego, co wiem. UPDATE (2:11 PM) Kiedy po raz pierwszy przeszukiwałem sieć, po wpisaniu "Mr. Jikkou" na najwyższej pozycji w wyszukiwarce znajdowała się lyrics piosenki "Mr. Children". Nie sądzę, że to zbieg okoliczności. Jeśli ktoś chce mi pomóc w odnalezieniu mojej córki, może pomogą mu słowa tej dziwnej piosenki: ''"Simple as it is, It's genuineness that touches our hearts though we know it, we're indecent." '' Nawet wiedząc, że piosenka ma tylko 8 wersów, jestem zbyt leniwy, aby to przepisać, ale jeśli masz chęć pomóc mi to po prostu szukaj wpisując to samo co ja. UPDATE (2:20PM) Najpierw dodałem mój przypadek do Reddit i właśnie znalazłem kogoś komu przytrafił się taki sam incydent. Powiedział mi, że jego syna nigdy nie odnaleziono oraz, że miał powtarzające się sny, w których ktoś przypominający pana Jikkou goni go, a następnie morduje, zwykle powoli odrywając jego członki jeden po drugim. Moim zdaniem dał mi zbyt dużo szczegółów, ale wyglądał jakby naprawdę chciał mi o tym opowiedzieć. Jedną z tych straszniejszych rzeczy jakie mi przekazał były jego sny, w których widział dzieci powieszone na ścianach — wszystkie z kołkami, gwoźdźmi i nożami przebitymi przez ich ciała. UPDATE (7:05 AM) Widziałem go wczoraj, nie we śnie, ale naprawdę. Obudziłem się około 12:00 i poszedłem na dół, do kuchni, aby napić się wody, ale po drodze usłyszałem głośny śmiech. Kiedy zszedłem na dół, zobaczyłem moją córkę. Leżała na podłodze, jej brzuch był rozpruty, otwarty i widać było jej żołądek, a dokładniej flaki i resztę wnętrzności. Zaktualizuję potem. UPDATE (3:12 PM) To mój ostatni post. Ten cholerny potwór Jikkou w jakiś sposób wrobił mnie w morderstwo mojej córki. Słyszę syreny policyjne, zbliżają się. Znalazłem notatkę koło zlewu: "Pan Jikkou jest najładniejszy ze wszystkich, jest miły i uprzejmy, i nigdy nie narzeka, że jest najdoskonalszy." Policja wywarza moje drzwi, muszę to szybko przesłać. Boże pomóż mi, to przez tego demona pana Jikkou jestem poszukiwany. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet